The Thunder Secret
by Exsomnis Anima
Summary: The bradleys have kept a powerful secret. There is a gem that can control their bodies and mess with their minds. Somehow lothor found out and got his hands on it
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: i do not own power ranegers.**

" We have to tell them eventually." Blake sighed? "What if someone found out and used it against us."

"The more people that know, the less safe it is" Hunter growled. Sudenly, Zurgane and a crap load of kelzaks showed up. The brothers assumed a fighting stance. " Who invited you to the party?" Zurgane laughed evilly As he pulled out a bag of some sort of dust. He rached into it and flung some at Blake but Hunter shoved hime out of the way. It hit Hunter full on and he caughed as he inhaled it. Seconds later he was on the ground uncontious.

"HUNTER!" Blake screamed and tried to get to him but a bunch of kalzaks grabbed him. Zugane picked up the uncontious thunder brother and , with an evil laugh, he and the kelzaks vanished, taking Hunter with them.

"NO!"

*Lothor's ship*

Hunter woke up to find himself chain to something. He looked up when Lothor and this creepy monster walked in.

"Well, well. Look who finally woke up." Lothor laughed as Hunter struggled against the chains. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but your going to tell me everything about ninja ops, and the rangers weaknesses."

"Never!" hunter spit at lothor who turn to the monster.

"I see it's the hard way." Hunter gasped as the monster transformed into his mother. It then ran its fingers through his hair then grabbed his head. Hunter's scream echoed throughout the ship.

**sorry its really short! I needed to stop here for spacin purposes**


	2. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: i do not own power rangers!**

*ninja ops*

The wind rangers were practicing when a Blake frantically burst into the room, startling everyone.

"Whoah, dude! Calm down!" Dustin said as Blake ran over to Sensei and Cam. His eyes wild with worry.

"Hunter and I were ambushed in the woods By Zurgane. He took Hunter! We have to find him!" Cam ran to the computer to begin a search and Blake colapsed into a chair. '_what if they find out about the gem?!' _his thoughts screamed. '_just what are they doing to him!' _Tori hugged him, making him blush.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." She wispered before letting go. Just then, The computer beeped and they all rushed over.

"Not good. I was able to trace his morpher, and he's been taken to Lothor's ship." Cam said sadly. "We need to find a way to get on and off it before we can make a rescue plan."

~The Thunder Secret~

The moster let go again, but Hunter didn't know how much more he could take. Why is it posing as my mother? He wondered as he struggled to stay awake. Lothor laughed evilly.

"Now answer the questions and it will stop, thunder boy." Hunter stayed quiet for a few minutes. The sound of his shakey breathing echoing off the walls. He lifted his head and looked straight into Lothor's eyes.

"No." His wisper was strained and ragged. He head dropped again and tried to brace himself when the moster grabbed it again, but it was no use. Searing pain shot through his skull, making him scream. Darkness edged his vision as he tried to stay awake but the pain won. With his eyes rolling back into his head, he fainted.

~Thunder Secret~

Cam unveiled that he might have a way to get on and off Lothor's ship, but only one of them Could go, as it could only work for two people max. Blake made up his mind.

" I'm going." He stated and no one argued. Cam nodded and he and Blake ran outside.

" Its a teleporter. It'll get you onto Lothor's ship" he handed Blake a small device. " Once you find Hunter, turn this on and I'll teleport you back. Good luck." Blake nodded and cam sent him up.

~ Thunder Secret~

Blake hid behind a corner as a group of kelzaks went past. Once the coast was clear, he quietly moved down the hallway Peering into rooms as he went. '_C'mon, Hunter, where are you?'_ he thought. He leaped into As shadow as Lothor and the monster torturing Hunter left a room down the hall, tidbuts of conversation floating over to Blake.

"... Stubborn. We may never get him to talk." The monster was saying.

"Nonsense. He has a strong will. But it can still be broken." Lothor laughed. " We'll come back later. Once he wakes up." Blake's hand clenched. He was posative they were talking about Hunter. Just what have they done to him? once the two were out of sight, Blake ran diwn the hall and into the room they had left.

"Hunter.." Blake's voice cracked. Hunter was chained to two different posts and sprawled out, uncontious, across the ground. His ninja outfit was sighty torn in places from struggling against the chains and he was covered in sweat. He looked like he'd been through hell. Blake nelt down and got the chains off. Ever so carefully, he lifted Hunter up and turned on the thing cam gave him. Lothor and that thing returned just as Blake and Hunter were teleported away.

~Thunder Secret~

Blake was sitting next to Hunter's bed. He was glad Hunter didn't seem to be hurt but he worried. Lothor had done SOMETHING. He just needed to find out what. Hunter suddenly woke up with a start. Blake gently pushed him back down.

"Eaay, bro. Your all right." Hunter turned his head to Blake and winced.

"He knows." Hunter whispered weakly. "He knows about the gem."


	3. Hiatus

Hi guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this fic on hiatus. I'm in a situation where I won't be on as often and I really won't have time to juggle three fics at once. I will continue work on _Ninja Storm! Fire and Ice._


End file.
